Saving Gotham
by AyashiDoto
Summary: Gothams new detective has a lot on her plate. Villains escaping from Arkham, new murder cases have been turning up all over Gotham City. With all the Police of GCPD, it's up to The commissioner to help Batman take them out. Future Jim Gordon/OC
1. Black Coffee and Memories

First chapter woot… Uh… Ok… My OC is Samin Casey… :3 And she is a detective in the Gotham City Police Department. .com for the bio… Uhm… Short chapter… LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Batman, or it's characters, and I will not profit off of this little fanfic in any way, shape or form….

'_Living in the present time, as you know… Is key to survive in this dark City,' -_Unknown

The Gotham City PD was very lively, unusual for a Thursday morning. Outside the building, the weather was nice, sunny, with a bit of a nice breeze blowing through the streets of Gotham. Inside the GCPD, the first floor was pretty much a whole bunch of chaos, people running around, filling out papers, filing reports, and taking criminals in.

It was all quite hard for Commissioner Gordon to deal with at that certain moment, since he was still dealing with the upset. He knew they had left him for a good reason, and she finally filled out the divorce papers, but it still hurt. He was just glad he didn't have a constant reminder that she had left him.

It had been just about five months since his wife had left him, taking the kids with her. Three months since the divorce papers were approved. Gordon sighed heavily as he sat at his desk, pushing his glasses up on his nose slightly. He just had to be dealing with all this at once, didn't he? His day seemed crappy already, and it was only nine thirty in the morning.

_I should have gotten a damn coffee on my way… _Gordon thought, rubbing his temples.

His mind then shot to his new employee, a young detective that seemed to always get in trouble, or the media just wanted to take advantage of her naivety. The girl was reasonably smaller than Gordon, standing about five foot, four inches. She had a full head of orange-red hair, that seemed to bounce everywhere she went, or so Gordon had observed. She was odd, eccentric, clumsy, and shy. And she was nearly late.

Gordon's head turned to the door of his office as he heard the doorknob make noise. The door opened slightly, and speak of the devil. The person he had just been thinking about. Good thing she wasn't late.

Samin Casey, detective for the Gotham City Police Department. Some would say that she was definitely not fit to be a detective, well to work under Gordon to be more precise. Gordon thought she was fine to work under him.

"Good morning, Miss Casey, I assume you had a fine night?"

Samin blushed slightly, walking in. She held a cup of what looked like steaming hot coffee.

"G-G-Good morning, sir. Y-Yes, I did. Thank you. How about you?" She had a weak smile on. She had a tendency to stutter slightly at times, mostly when acting shy or embarrassed.

_She sure blushes easily. I wonder why that happens. Also, what's with her always stuttering? _Gordon smiled back at her. He loved her attitude towards life, and how she acted aloof and innocent. "I had an excellent night, thank you." Another lie. They said the same questions every morning, but Jim always lied about how he felt. Of course he didn't have a good night. He sat in his chair, in his living room, feeling lonely and betrayed.

Samin hurried forward, placing the steaming cup of coffee onto Gordon's desk. She never drank coffee, so she usually just made him a cup. "You like it almost black, right?"

"Yes, thank you very much. You should get ready, huh? everyone is going to be pretty busy today. Must be some sort of hell erupting in the center of town."

Samin nodded. As she did, he noticed the scar on her cheek. The girl got it the month before, and the whole thing had happened because of his negligence. Oh, of all the things he could have done, this was one of the most idiotic. He had put Feral into the same cell that Kerroi had been in.

* * *

_Flashback from Gordon's mind_

_That same day, Samin had asked for permission to climb to the roof. She had said it offered her some peace and quiet, since she could hear every conversation from her office. He had said it would be fine, but then Feral and Kerroi had decided to form a temporary truce, teaming up to escape. They escaped the cell easily, and traveled up to the roof, where they spotted the meek, scared detective. She was defenseless against their supernatural powers, and had screamed as Feral had attacked her. She hadn't screamed out of fear, but for help._

_Hearing that, he knew in an instant who had screamed, and where it came from. What he hadn't expected was the two villains about to tear the poor detective apart. Gordon had raced towards the two without thinking, just wanting to get them away from his employee, who was cowering away from them. Long story short, Gordon and Kerroi had a short scuffle, which resulted in Kerroi pinning Gordon to a wall using ice._

_Feral happened to be hungry, but wanted to finish off the detective first. He personally was a bit of a pervert when it came to the female race, and attempted kissing the girl. When she rejected the kiss in fright, he became angry, grabbing her by the throat, and putting a line across her face, cutting slowly to increase the suffering and agony. Gordon tried to break free, but the ice still held, so he watched helplessly as his co-worker winced and writhed in pain, crying out as she couldn't breathe. _

_He started to struggle so much more as Feral had lunged towards the girl, attempting to give himself some quick pleasure from the girl. He ripped through the long sleeve shirt Samin had been wearing, and Gordon growled a curse at him in protest._

"_What, you want her first? Too bad. This little toy is mine."_

"_She's not a toy!" He felt tears coming, feeling helpless, worthless, and angry that he couldn't protect his own worker. "P-Please, leave her be!" He pleaded, his voice cracking._

_Feral didn't have a chance to respond, as a figure appeared out of nowhere, knocking him out instantly with a punch. The man turned towards Kerroi, and the two clashed against each other, seeing who would be the stronger man. The masked man pulled Kerroi's arm, and flipped him, sending him to the concrete. _

"_Batman?"_

"_Commissioner Gordon, what happened?" His voice came out in a gruff, harsh whisper._

"_Feral and Kerroi escaped, as you can see. They attacked the detective, over there."_

_Batman looked over at Samin's unconscious body as he broke the ice holding Gordon. _

_Gordon fell to his knees, coughing. He thanked the Batman, and ran over to Samin. the wound that Feral had made was freely bleeding, the blood already staining her pale skin. He sat her up slightly, using his trench coat to warm her. As he looked down at her with a worried expression, he shook her. "S-Samin, please wake up…"_

_His head turned to Batman, who had rounded up the two villains. "Thank you."_

_He turned to Samin again as he heard her groaning in pain. When he looked back, the Bat was gone. Of course he was gone, he always disappeared._

-----------------

He sipped the coffee as he looked up at her. His lips curled into a smile. Who could forget the one worker who actually made good coffee. And she didn't even drink it. Gordon had a new outlook on how the day would go.


	2. Rainy day Investigations

**Meh… Kind of a weird chapter… I had no idea where I was going with it… So…. Another short chapter… At least it doesn't have a scary flashback… I hate those… XD SO YEAH. Samin Casey's back again LOL… I think I'm going to make the Batman story a Trilogy or something LOL… **

**I don't own Batman, nothing. I own the OCs, that's about it. And I will not make any profit off of this, mainly because- IT SUCKS LOL…**

**Chapter Two**

**Rainy day Investigations**

Morning came for Gotham, and it was an unusually bright morning, to boot. The sun was shining quite gracefully, not blinding the detective as it shone through the window of her bedroom. The rays just slowly leaked in, even though her curtains remained open. The detective woke up just as slowly as the sun's rays had leaked through her window. She rolled around in the empty bed, looking for a clock.

8:20 AM

She tried hopping out of bed, and went to the bathroom to take a five minute shower. After getting out of the shower, she blow-dried her hair, and got dressed. She ate a piece of toast with jam, and brushed her teeth and hair. She took quite a while to get ready, yet seemed to be out the door by eight fifty-five.

She locked her front door, and headed down the stairs to the first floor of the apartment. She walked out of the front door, getting into the front seat of her VW Beetle. As she drove to work, she sipped on Ice Tea and listened to the Beatles. The trip to her work took about ten to twelve minutes, give or take a few.

She entered the GCPD after parking her Beetle, and signed in as she went to the slot. Yawning lightly, she climbed the stairs to her office, and set her bag down at her seat. Of course, she always made the Commissioner a cup of coffee in the morning, so she went to make it. She hummed lightly as she put a drop of milk to the coffee.

She entered his office, as the door was partially opened. "Good morning, Commissioner sir." She brought him the coffee. Gordon smiled at her, when he looked up from his desk. "Good Morning, Detective Casey. Why do you always bring me coffee, and never make a cup for yourself?" He wondered that a lot.

"I like Ice Tea more…" She shrugged lightly.

He grinned. "Oh, there's a case for you." He handed her the file, and she took it in her hand, thanking him. "What is the case, Commissioner?"

"It's a murder case… They want you to investigate the crime scene as soon as you've read the file."

Samin nodded. "Sounds like a murder mystery…" She muttered the words, looking at the front of the case. She had always loved reading thrilling tales of detectives solving such grotesque crimes, but she had a tendency to cry as she looked at murder cases. It was always gut-wrenching to see a human being, pulled apart in any way.

She left his office before a hint of any emotion was revealed. Samin sighed as she sat at her desk, looking over the case. She looked at the different pictures of the murder weapon, the deceased victim, and the bloody crime scene, before the cleaning, and after.

She stood up, running a hand through her hair, and walked to Gordon's office. She silently opened the door, and entered half-way. Gordon looked up to see her, and smiled at her.

"I-I should be going, so I'll be back in an hour." Gordon nodded, waving to her as she backed out of his office.

She walked down the stairs, to the first floor. Samin nodded to the person at the front desk as she walked out the door. She pulled on her trench coat and opened her umbrella as she walked outside, as it was torrentially down pouring, a thing that Samin hated while doing investigations. The constant sound of rain pattering often messed with her concentration.

As she walked along the streets, she noticed two things different about the day. Since it was broad daylight, people usually were bustling about, buying things and chatting, even though it was a miserable day. It was basically silent though, with a few people here and there, but just unusually deserted.

Samin quickened her pace as she heard voices whispering around her, and her heart beat got louder, and faster. She turned to see two men walking ten feet away, their eyes locked onto hers. She nearly made a surprised gasp, and shivered. As she got near the crime scene, she noticed something in an alleyway. As she walked toward it, it vanished, to appear right in front of here.

"Snooping around, eh?"

Samin jolted, jumping back as her eyes couldn't catch the speed he was running at. She backed up, and realized that he had now appeared behind her. He did the same thing for a bit, eventually causing Samin to fall to the ground, her umbrella closing.

"Do you know what we do to snoopers, miss?"

"P-Please, c-could you leave me be? I have to get to a crime scene I'm supposed to be working on."

"And what would be the fun in that? Of course I won't let you be. You're just too stinking adorable for me to do that." Samin realized the person was female, just as she was picked up by the shirt.

"You're pretty damn short for a police officer, right?"

"I-I-I'm a detective!" She struggled against the woman's strong grip, and gasped as the girl let go, and she just plopped to the ground.

"Now, why don't you just run along home afore you get hurt, missie?" Samin nodded, partially in fear of getting hurt. She went to get up, and the female pushed her. Samin nearly tripped as she began to run. She did happen to trip a moment later, as she slipped, running through a puddle. She pulled herself up, and cringed as she heard gunshots. As she ran, she felt a sudden searing pain in her left shoulder, and saw that a wound had just formed, and that a bullet had clipped both her shoulder and neck. As blood started freely flowing, she felt lightheaded for a moment, before passing out on a curb. She heard faint sirens as her eyes welcomed the blackness.

* * *

Waking up in a hospital had to be the most uncomfortable thing, also the most alienistic thing. When your eyes opened, you were suddenly in a white room, unaware of anything, really. Well, that's how Samin felt as she opened her eyes. Her eyes blinked and fluttered as they tried to adjust to the lighting in the room. The white walls threw her off.

_I know my bedroom walls aren't white, unless my mom suddenly visited and hated the color, like usual. _Her thoughts seemed to be talking sarcasm to her mind.

She looked to her left, and seeing nothing, turned to her right. Standing above her, was Commissioner Gordon, slightly worried, but now had a smile on his face to see her awaken. As she looked up at his face, she saw the same pained expression she had seen when she first met him, his thoughts off in some other dimension. Knowing about what had happened between Gordon and his ex-wife, she sighed lightly. Of course, she knew how it still hurt him greatly, and she assumed that she put him in a great deal of stress, being shot at, among other things. She hated causing people any kind of pain, be it stress, physical, mental, or anything really.

As both of them looked into each other's eyes, Samin noticed something that she hadn't before. Of course, it had been her job from a very early age to be naturally blunt, so comments that slipped were of course, accidents.

"Y-Y-You're eyes… They're blue…" She cocked her head to the side, looking into them more deeply.

Gordon's face flushed slightly at the comment, but kept a straight face, well, straight enough. Some of it could be covered up by his moustache.

"Uh…. Yeah, they aren't blue enough to notice… Nothing special, really…"

"But they're amazing! Of course they're blue enough. I think a steely blue."

The argument over whether Gordon's eyes were blue enough was short lived, and Samin then noticed the other policemen in the room. Some she didn't know very well, though.

"Uh… C-C-Commissioner Gordon, how long was I asleep?"

"About twenty-three hours…"

"You mean, I slept a whole day?"

"Not really slept. It was more of you almost going into a coma…"

Samin's face grew pale. She had learned what a coma was when she was little, as she watched her mother die. She had been in a coma, right after recovering from knee surgery. She had died after the tenth day of being in a coma. She shuddered slightly as she thought about it, and Gordon was at her side in an instant.

"Miss Casey, is everything alright?"

"Y-Y-Yes, thank you sir." Her face heated up slightly as he was a bit close.

She looked up at him, grinning. "I feel great, don't worry."


	3. Unexpected Meetings

**LOL ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER…. **

**I dunno… The situation seemed funny at first… Probably cause I was thinking it at 3 in the morning, when I should have been asleep. Insomnia sucks, kiddies. I also get most of my ideas during the middle of the night… LOL**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN BATMAN LOLZ**

**I may wish I did, but I most certainly do not, and I never will… Unless I become as rich as Bruce Wayne… LOL NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN…**

**Chapter Three**

**Unexpected Meetings**

It was a Friday night, just after the sun set, around seven or eight at night. The semi orange sky looked beautiful, and it steadily got darker as the sun went farther and farther down. The danger seemed to just be started, as people locked their doors and shut some of their lights off. During the day wasn't as bad as how it could get at night. Even with the Batman prowling the streets every night, he couldn't protect the whole city, and the possibility that he would catch a villain at any given moment was one in one million.

Some brave people walked the streets, either going to restaurants, or maybe a few of the nightclubs. Rich men and women were usually found in the more expensive nightclubs, with much fancier tastes.

Samin herself was on the street, walking to her night job. She had recently taken the job, just to get enough money to pay her rent. The two jobs together helped her survive on little, so she was alright with what she had.

As she entered the restaurant she worked at, she got into the costume, which was some sleazy looking maid uniform, that barely covered her butt. The front definitely did justice for her chest, and she felt so miserable in the whole getup. Of course, she hid the misery well, a bonus for being a stage actress.

She also was required to wear roller skates. Too bad her balance made her suck at roller skating. It didn't matter to the managers, really. They just wanted a hefty tip, and maybe entertainment from the clumsy female.

-------------------

"Bruce, I don't want to go." Gordon sighed lightly as he told the young billionaire off.

"Come on, Commissioner. Just take one night off, and come to a restaurant with me."

"Bruce, what ever restaurant it is you want to take me to, I probably won't be able to afford in my wildest dreams."

"Look, it's a new one. I heard from a friend that it's pretty cheap, and the food's amazing."

Gordon seemed to be defeated. Sighing again, Gordon shrugged. He had no other excuse to give the man.

"Fine. One night only, though."

Bruce Wayne smirked and guided him to the restaurant in question. The restaurant seemed simple, and actually quite nice. Who knew Bruce Wayne knew about small little restaurants, since he would be able to buy any of them in an instant.

They entered, were seated and given menus. They chatted for a few minutes. The conversation pretty much consisted on how they were both doing, the crime rate, and discussing how much the crime rate had dropped since Batman appeared. Their words focused on the Batman a little more after that, and they stopped talking as they saw their server walking up.

"Good evening, gentlemen. May I get you a drink to start you…"

The girl had rolled up, a smile on her face, obviously acting. She didn't notice familiarities until she began speaking, and she cut herself off. Immediately, her face was covered in a blush, almost as red as her hair.

There was a moment of silence, and finally somebody spoke.

"M-Miss C-Casey…" Gordon breathed, stuttering slightly, his eyes slightly widened.

Samin's breathing was quick, her heart beating fast.

"C-Commissioner?"

"Uh… May I have a glass of scotch please?" Bruce spoke to break up the silence, and to make it less awkward. "O-Of course. H-How about you, sir?"

"Same, please." She nodded, and left.

"Holy hell, Gordon… I wouldn't mind her on a cracker…" Bruce joked, as he looked at her as she left. "Who is she?"

"She's a detective in the GCPD…"

"So, she has two jobs. She seemed to act funny around you though…"

"Bruce, I'm her boss. I never expected to ever see her dressed like that…"

"Well, now you have… She's kind of cute…"

Gordon looked away for a moment, feeling a light flush on his cheeks. He certainly never expected her to be able to wear something like that and act as if it were no big deal. Unless a person they knew spotted her. It rattled his cage a little that she actually had another job.

Samin came back with the drinks. She smiled sweetly, now calm, and collected. She seemed to have regained her acting state, and pulled out a pad of paper.

"Have you figured out what you would like to order?"

"Yes, I have. I'll have a cheeseburger, Medium Rare."

"Would you like anything on it?"

"Yes, lettuce and tomatoes, please."

"And you sir?" She turned to Gordon.

The look on her face scared Gordon. Her expression was as if she had never met him. He stood up for a moment, looking into her eyes. He noticed her expression wavering slightly, but it came back after a second. "May I talk to you over there?" He pointed to a corner, and she nodded, following him as he walked towards the corner. He turned to her as they got to the corner.

"Miss Casey, why are you working here, of all places?"

Her blush came back.

"It's the only job, really."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the only one that pays what I need."

"What about your detective job?"

"Uh… Well, I can only pay for the apartment with it…"

Gordon looked at her, and noticed that she was looking quite intimidated, and her breathing was irregular.

_Great job, Gordon… You scared the living daylights out of her…_

As they got back to the table, Samin took Gordon's order, and left again.

The rest of the night was kind of awkward for everyone, and Gordon felt awful about it. He wanted to apologize, but it seemed as if there was no good spot, as she brought out the food, and randomly checked on them, like any normal waitress.

As they left the restaurant, Bruce turned to Gordon. "Hey, can you come to a party next week? It's at Wayne manor."

"I'll try…"

"Well, bring that redhead detective of yours. She's amazing company."

Gordon sighed as he walked down the street. Little did he actually know that Samin had decided to quit a week before, but didn't have the guts to do it. Now Gordon had given her confidence, kind of.


End file.
